


Empty Hallways

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Creepy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 8. WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?“Don’t Say Goodbye” | Abandoned | Isolation
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Empty Hallways

Peter walks through the halls, each footstep echoing against the tile floor. Darkness engulfs the halls, far from the usual sterile lighting. Part of Peter expects to find a dead body around every corner. Where is everyone? It’s a weekday, or at least he thinks it is. Shouldn’t everyone be in the building? Or at least one of the front desk ladies?

He continues one, exploring the empty building. A sense of despair churns his stomach, and unease tingles at the back of his neck. Something’s not right. What happened? Peter’s hands shake as he opens each door to more empty rooms. How did he get here? Where did they go?

**Author's Note:**

> Empty schools can be super creepy.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
